hellokittyonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
Quests are favors asked of player-characters by Non-Player Characters (NPCs). The storyline and game-advancement of "Hello Kitty Online" consists of a quite linear quest-chain. That means: after every request you fulfill, at least one next quest will get available somewhere else, sometimes up to three quests you may complete in any order you like. You won't get much of a choice though! You won't get to the end of the game when declining a quest. Also don't expect real alternatives or even "subquest-chains". Ok, now and then you may choose one or another reward for a quest, but even that does not really make a difference... You should complete all the quests until you find the main-NPC Hello Kitty. Aside from "Pet Hunt 1-3" and Thomas' quest for an alternative house - these are purely optional quests as well as the quests given after "saving" Hello Kitty. The quests of HKO will first lead you through Sanrio Harbour, then to Florapolis, where you will get quests for inside of Florapolis and the surrounding areas. Afterwards you will be sent to London, where you will be asked to do favors in the areas close to London. Next you will have to travel to Paris to fulfill all the quests there and in the areas connected to Paris. The momentarily last city is Beijing. Only the end-quest-chain will lead you through all of the cities and some of the now well-known wildernis-areas again. More than 90% of all the quests in HKO are available in the 5 "cities", so it's generally very easy to find the next follow-up-quest. Use your area-map (type "A" on your keyboard or click at the yellow area-map-icon in the top right corner of your screen below the minimap) to search for exclamation-marks. Some of them will be repeatable quests you will already know; either for minigames or daily/weekly/monthly quests for material merchants. Just don't forget to visit all the houses you have been able to unlock once in a while so to not miss any quests in there! A small and very easy tutorial called The Dream Room has been re-introduced into the game in February 2010. It starts right after creating your character and after watching the intro-movie. This tutorial doesn't have "real" quests, but instead demands you to just click on the right spots on your screen pointed out by a gray cursor. At the end of April 2010 a new tutorial zone went into Beta. It's called The Dream Carnival. It presents many quests and 6 new minigames; but since it is still a Beta, please wait for eventual changes in its actual release before describing it in this wiki. =List of Quests in May 2010 by Location= 'Sanrio Harbour' #Welcome to Sanrio Land! - you'll get an apple-green top and also green shorts #Collecting Shamrock - gather/pluck some plants without needing any tools #A New Discovery - being introduced to more rare resources of sources #A Favor for Pochacco #A Star Ingredient! - hunt creatures at the western beach and get some footwear #Slime Delivery Service #A Cooking Essential - first woodcutting action without needing any tools #To Warm Things Up - get your first forging-guide: wooden frames #Learn to Cook - get two cooking-guides: chocolate milk and white bread #Chocolate Goodness - now learn to cook using your guides (production-window) #Trouble in Paradise - get shades, buy a glue guide, gather the required materials & produce glue #Conquering the Waves - win the first minigame and get a necklace #The Story Begins #A Great Discovery #A Hungry Penguin - win a minigame, get a broom or a mop #Mystery Revealed - get new top and pants #Return the Books - get a red umbrella guide #A Wise Choice #Beautiful Flowers #A New Plant?? #A Crabby Situation - hunt creatures and get a slick stone guide #Just a Few Sticks Short #Magic Goodness! - get a hot chocolate guide #Sandwich for Your Thoughts - get guides for egg rolls and sandwiches #Pet Hunt 1 - hunt lots of creatures to get 5 pet-cards (optional quest) #Pet Hunt 2 - hunt lots of creatures to get pet-cards (optional quest) #Pet Hunt 3 - hunt lots of creatures to get pet-cards (optional quest) #Back to the Harbor - this quests is given after questing through Beijing you're getting closer to freeing Hello Kitty #Weirdest Food Ever - hunt many creatures near the end of the game 'Florapolis' #Welcome to Florapolis! #Good Deeds and Seeds #Potato Rumble - learn how to grow plants on your lvl 1 - farm #Yam-Tastic! - plant even more seeds #Snappy Snap Peas - farm more and get a basic cake guide #Returning the Favor - get some farmer boots #Finishing the Job - cut wood and get basic doughnut guide #Renovation Madness - do some digging and get a "handy" hat #Have a Break - cook some stuff and get blue shorts #Tool Trip - go to the Harbour and get Newbie Scissors #A Kind Act - hunt creatures, chop wood and get a petite wand #A Prank Gone Wrong #Whose key is it? - get polished stick guide #Chop Chop! - get a spiral axe and a guide to craft it too #Snip Snip! - get Clover Scissors and a guide to craft it #Pearl All Around - get pearl studs guide and a newbie pickaxe #Lost in the Forest - run through three woods #Shelling Out - dig a bit and get a shirt (girls: black shirt) #Bug Hunt - collect caterpillars (mulberry trees, all farm plants), and get a butterfly net #A Roll of the Dye - get a red dye guide #Sakura's Threads - get a simple thread guide #Stocking Up - get guides for simple cloth and light cloth #Pass the Message! - get some footwear after running around #The Mystery Key - get some white glasses #A Clean Start #The Lost Key #Tailor in Training - make clothings and get a coat hanger #Tailor Made - make even more clothes and get black pants #Talk to Papa #All About Ambience #A Fixer-Upper - get stylish black glasses for cutting wood #All Brand New #The Missing Order #Plate Brigade - more digging to do #Right on Track #Waking Purin #Bramble Surprise - hunt a bramble leader and get a hoodie #Pieces of the Puzzle #Purin's Coffee - win a minigame and get a ricochet wand #To Merry Ol' London #Order from Mama - cook doughnuts and get honey cruller guide #Another Order from Mama - get a cookies guide #Jammin' with Mama - get a mulberry jam cookies guide #Peppy's Request #In Need of Comfort #Helping the Gals #Learn to Forge #Business is Rolling - buy a sweat-free handle guide #A Big Order - buy simple chain guide, get topaz pendant guide #The Last Job - make 5 red umbrella wands #Reconstruction Required #Special Container - make cloth and thread, also hunt creatures #Crystal Clear - dig up stuff and hunt more creatures #Pompom Purin Smashin' 'London' #Merry Old London #Cutting Corners - dig, forge (buy 3 guides), hunt, and get a ladybug scissors guide #Digging Deeper - dig, forge, hunt, and get a marble pickaxe guide #New Toys - get a X-1 mecha staff guide #More Information - buy fine copper guide & fine iron guide, go to Middle Secreat Peak #Bait and Switch (Middle Secret Peak) grow plants, get shoes & pants #Daniel's Plea (Middle Secret Peak) #Super Secret Tech - grow plants, cook, get brown jacket/blazer and white pants #Reparing What's Broken - go mining and get green pants #Doughnut Touch! - do some questing for Tensan & then Oyakata first #Cherry Picking - grow some cherry trees #Extra Hands - buy cherry chocolate waffles guide and cook some #Extra Hands Once Again - buy chestnut cake guide and bake a cake #Sous Chef and Mentor - go to North Secret Peak #Food for Thought (North Secret Peak), buy lemonade & lemon cream cookies guides #Mentor's Doughnut - grow plants, cook, get orange doughnut guide and blue pants #Mentor's Burger - make a hamburger (buy guide) and get blue sneakers #Mentor's Salad - make a salad (buy guide) and get a rice spatula #Mentor's Fruit Tea - make a fruit tea (buy guide) and get black leopard glasses #Shhh… It's a Surprise! - get a coat (boys) or a handbag (girls) #Not Good Enough #Hacking Away - buy a green dye guide and get a caterpillar axe guide #Maybe Something Special? - make the axe, use it and get thick white glasses #Entering the Stadium - go to Wind Pathway #The Search for Pyrodon (Wind Pathway) - hunt a tough mob (use food for healing while fighting) and get earrings #Pyrodon Sends his Regards - get a fiery magic wand #The Frog and the Ball - make novice thread (buy a guide) & simple cloth, get a green brush #Keroppi's Goal Shootout - win a minigame and get a necklace #Kicking off the Season #Communication Breakdown - make orange doughnuts and get a kimchi guide #A Powerful Gift #Burryball Bonanza - make cloth & thread, get an alien transmitter guide (hat) #Piece of Cake! - buy strawberry cake guide, and get beef fajita guide #Rounding Up the Troops #The Sorry Sweater - buy a yellow sweater guide and make one #The Moose-t Amazing Gag! - buy a moose hat guide and make one #It's a Cook Off! - grow and gather, get a pickle guide #Tally the Votes #Anthony's Split Slacks - buy a loose yellow pants guide and make one #Patchy Pants - make thread & cloth, get a purple dye guide #No More Paint? - buy guides for red, yellow and blue paint, make some #Ouch! My Feet! - buy bast fiber sandal guide, make one #Handy Helper - hunt, buy guides for copper hinge & copper knob, get house certificate #Tea Time! - grow plants #In a Pickle - grow some more plants #Wonderful Watermelons - grow some more plants even #Time to Wake Up #More Surprises From Anthony #Target Locked - search for blue bubbles bubbling #You Gotta Jiggle It! - get really close to the teleport-arrow, click on it two or three times #Dear Daniel to the Rescue! #Needs to be Delicious #The Master Does it Again - buy ingredients, gather plants and find one blue bubble again #Creature Wrangler #Hello, Kitty - get "the final key" #A Delicious Dilemma #Rail, Derailed - run all across 4 maps and visit every possible spot there #Under Construction - grow trees to cut them, craft copper hinges & copper knobs #Power Up! - find all 10 red telephone-booths of London - you only need to get close to them #All Aboard! - get a bronze ticket for the sunbright express (one use every 2-3 days) 'Paris' #Paraisian Blues #Cookie Cutter - grow carrots, bake cookies, get carrot cookies guide #A Friend Found #Perfecting Your Craft - get spicy hamburger guide #Mail Fail #Mail Trails - deliver mail in Paris & West Sun Land, get brown shoes #Further Mail Trails - get white shirt (boys) or pink shirt (girls) #A Cryptic Request - hunt tough creature in East Misty Land, get gold wand #Twin's Letter - visit all houses in Paris to find the Twin Stars Lala & Kiki #An Old Box #Taking Extra Steps - go mining, get a damaged red cap and a boxpig pet-card, keep the cap in your inventory! #A Proud Owner - get out the boxpig right-clicking on the card in the pet-window #A Sticky Situation - feed the pet to get some pet jelly and get a fertilizer guide #Chow Time!- buy baguette guide, get a flora stew guide (pet food) #Melody's Red Hood - buy guides: silk thread & soft cloth, make dye, get glasses #The Key and the Veggies - grow plants, get veggie tempura guide #Waking Up Papa #New-School Tools - buy guides: imbued silver, enchanted rod, strong handle, get mushroom axe guide and make one (or buy a lvl 6 - axe) #New-School Tools Again - go mining, do some forging and get jade pickaxe guide and make one #New-School Tools Once More - gathering and forging again, get butterfly scissors guide, make one #A Package Found #A Package in Distress - get a fork, go to West Sun Land #Package-Go-Round (West Sun Land) #What? Again? #Purin's Gift - deliver pudding in Paris and West Sun Land, get newspaper #A Sweet Surprise (West Sun Land) #Flower Arrangers! - be careful; dangerous gathering in The Prairie, get olive glasses #Hungry Hungry Piano - cook some stuff #Moving Up #A New Wand Awaits You - visit the mailman in his office and gather materials #Twin Stars Letter Express - win minigame and get a necklace #Prepping Up - buy a golden chain guide, get white shirt (boys) or pink striped shirt (girls) and ruby earrings guide #When 2 Become 1 - use both pet-cards, take the pets out for at least 1 time, put them back as cards in your inventory, then breed a new pet out of the two at the Pet Shop Merchant #It's in the Bag! - hunt a tough creature and get red shorts (boys) or long blue shirt (girls). You still have the damaged cap I hope? #Waking Melody - take the formerly damaged red cap with you and get an iceball wand #A Secret Admirer - also hunt the non-boss-creatures to get the treasures in The Prairie and in West Sun Land #Feather Duster - also hunt the non-boss-creatures in East Stars Plain to get the rare feather, and get light-brown shorts #aMAZEing (museum) - find the statue of Hello Kitty in the middle of the green maze, get earrings #Rocky Road - buy guides: wool cloth & strong bendy material, get short brown boots guide #A Fresh Coat - buy orange dye guide, get orange paint guide #Another Layer of Paint - buy purple paint guide, make one #Wanted: Gorillo - find a gorillo that doesn't walk around like the others #Cleaning the Contents - win a minigame #Road to Beijing - go to Beijing #Parcel Delivery - go to Beijing again (or better combine this with the upper quest) #Small Folk, Big Trees - grow plants to cut some wood and also collect wood in the wild #Oh, Before I Forget! - again, grow trees for wood and also collect wood in the wild #Intensive Research #Cooking Contest #Melon Burgers! - grow lots of plants and also cook a bit #Delicious Sandwiches - grow some more plants #Mushroom Soup - grow even more plants - you might hate mushrooms afterwards… #Draw-Go #Handle With Care - forge for the museum #Gold Digging - might take quite long to dig up so much gold, but gets you 3 kinds of spiky hairstyles (with side horn for girls) #Boot Up! (West Stars Plain) - take a look if Thomas has this quest for you - make some shoes and get purple loafers (optional quest) #Put the Power Back - a quest near the end of the game after questing through Beijing #Landscaping is Fun! (West Stars Plain) - take a look if Thomas has this quest for you - you might get a house certificate for collecting lots of stuff (optional quest) 'Beijing' Requirements for questing in Beijing: you should first buy three guides right away: dragon scissors, solar pickaxe, rainbow axe. You will need all three tools for completing the quests in Beijing! Also buy guides for their components if you don't own those already (imbued silver, golden spire, slotted handle). First collect the materials and produce the amount of components for all three tools. Then collect all the materials (fern stern, jade, blue crystal, magic glow, colourful stone, golden splinters) for the three tools that you can get - you will be able to make only one after another of these tools until you have all three of them. #Jumping Right In - get a striped T-shirt (boys) or a yellow-sleeved white T-shirt (girls) #Deer-Gineer #Loud Noises #Part 1 (Herbal Essences) - get a sturdy frame guide #Part 2 (Feeling Lucky) - hunt tough creatures and get tough copper doodad guide, make the "noise machine" (pink cat ears radio) and take it to Ku-Suke in the "Bird's nest" (stadium) in Beijing #That Tired Dog - get brown shorts #Chibimaru and His Cookies - get some shoes #Other Options - get guides for basic wooden stool & pink side table, buy upholstery guide #Designer Devor - make furniture (the above) and get guide for bone shaped milk cookies #Wake Up, Chibimaru! - bake cookies, get headband #The Cookie Pirate - go to Celestial Plain #He Likes Cookies (Celestial Plain) - bake lots of cookies and get an everclear wand #Coo-Key! (Celestial Plain) #Business As Usual #Chairs! - grow plants and make components, get a chair and a guide for this chair #Window Frames! - grow plants, make components, get a dark teal window frame and a guide for this #Cabinets! - grow plants, make components, get a cream colored wardrobe and a guide for this #Desks! - grow plants, make components, get a wooden desk with drawers and a guide for this #Oh That Crazy Monkichi - go to the Banana Theatre in Beijing #How To Wake Up a Monkey - buy a banana split guide, grow some bananas #How To Wake Up a Monkey Pt. 2 - buy things at the Material Merchant and Boutique #How To Wake Up a Monkey Pt. 3 #Monkichi's Song - speak to three NPCs in Paris in the right order of the quest, get an everblaze wand #Closed For The Day - buy some guides all over Sanrio Land and get brown shoes #Sharing is Good - give to 10 players one inedible cookie each, get some pants of your choice #The Very First Customer #Magic Breadcrumbs - find 25 blue bubbles in Twinkle Pass and West Zodiac Pass, open box in West Zodiac Pass, return to the Bubble Dome in Beijing afterwards, get a top of your choice #Out of This World Cupcakes - delivery to Paris (Pantheon), get a hat (boys) or a blue bow (girls) #An Audience with the Prince - go to the Prince's Quarters in Beijing, get glasses #Do You Speak Jeebrish? - return to Paris (Pantheon) and then got to Beijing (Banana Theatre) #Intergalactic - gather stuff and get a comet's wand, go to the Prince's Quarters again. You will need a solar pickaxe (lvl 14, made from a guide you can buy) to get the prism stones #Chasing Stars - gather stuff, get a necklace: star power pendant - don't sell this! You will need a solar pickaxe (lvl 14, made from a guide you can buy) to get the moonshards. #Star Power - go to Paris again (Pantheon) #Hard Worker #Let's Make Tea - grow a few plants, get a black tea guide #Delicious Tea - brew some tea, get a blue z-table guide #Lazy Daisy - buy a milk tea guide, give it away, get a wooden cream couch guide #Giving Back - make a wooden cream couch #Care For Some Tea? #A Sister's Concern - make tea with honey (buy the guide if you don't already have one) #Cluttered Clothes - get a wardrobe with drawers guide #Clothes Management - make a wardrobe with drawers, get a fancy pendulum clock guide #A Bright Idea - gather stuff, get a magical wall lamp guide #Share the Light - make a magical wall lamp #The Master's Test - make a queen-size victorian bed (buy a guide if nessesary) #Kindness and Selflessness - get a spatula or a rice spatula #Missing a Friend - go to Celestial Plain #Builder Bird (Celestial Plain). You will need Level 14-tools (rainbow axe, dragon scissors) to get sturdy stems, crooked stalks and tough branches #Heartwarming (Celestial Plain) - get a cookie pirate hat #Lost and Found - go to North Wind Grassland #The Search Continues (North Wind Grassland) - hunt creatures #Reunited (North Wind Grassland) - go to Beijing, get 3 new hairstyles #Kitchen Creation #Kitchen Creation Pt. 2 #Kitchen Creation Pt. 3 - grow some plants, get lots of healing food #Creepy Crawlies - hunt creatures, get caterpillars (mulberry trees, all farm plants) #Bright and Beautiful - go do some mining #Under the Weather #What's Wrong, Mint? #Feel Better Soon! - get a fly swatter #Grand Gesture #Grand Gesture Pt. 2 - make the thread if you can't buy it #Grand Gesture Pt. 3 - fight a tough creature until you'll get the treasure from it #Grand Gesture Pt. 4 - get the flowers on the list, hold everything in your inventory, then right-click on one of the flowers. Go to Beijing to deliver it #Fiesty Firesnake - hunt creatures #Missing Marbles (Prince's Quarters in Beijing) - go to North Wind Grassland #Marble Trouble - hunt some more #Catching the Culprit - search the houses of Beijing to find the prankster #More Monkey Mischief - hunt creatures and one tough boss-creature #A Valuable Lesson - fight many rather tough creatures in North Sparkling Terraces (optional quest) #Making Amends - get a banana (as a fighting-weapon) (optional quest) #Eager to Learn (optional quest) #Animal Research - hunt creatures and one boss-creature on Celestial Plain (optional quest) #Animal Research Pt. 2 - hunt creatures (optional quest) #Animal Research Pt. 3 - fight the toughest creatures of Sanrio Land (optional quest) #Eager to Help - get a bride's umbrella (girls) (optional quest) #Radar Ruckus (London) - gather and craft stuff, return to Beijing #We Don't Need Acorns - go to the Prince's Quarters in Beijing #Time For an Upgrade - hunt even more creatures #Home Brewing (London) - return to Beijing #Nothing But the Purest - look for blue bubbles in/around the lake #Mmm… Herby - blue bubbles again, in West Sun Land #The Rarest of the Rare - find another blue bubble in South Sparkling Terraces =List of Quests in 2008 by Progression of Location= '' For an alphabetical list of the quests of HKO of 2008 please visit Category:Quests'' 'Sanrio Harbour' #Accept your gift #A wise choice #Cleaning Work #Cutting Wood 1 #Cutting Wood 2 #Harvest #Gathering, action! #Gathering the lost pages #Getting back to the point #Milk Delivery #Magic Prescription1 #Magic Prescription2 #Moving obstacles #My research report #Nice shoes #Plant analysis #Rare Specimen #Report of the Owl 1 #Return the books #Scarce means precious #Translation finished #The trip to the city of Florapolis #Unknown words Florapolis #Choucho's letter #Do it yourself #Finishing the Job #In Need of Comfort #Key of cherry #Missing Key #Missing memory #Order from Purin's Mama 1 #Order from Purin's Mama 2 #Order from Purin Papa #Order from the Princess 1 #Order from the Princess 2 #Peppy's Request #Potato Rumble #Rats #Red alert #Red alert 2 #Rely on yourself #Road cleaning #SOS!! #Spider dangers #Threat to life #Sakura's Key #Sakura's tailoring lesson 1 #Sakura's tailoring lesson 2 #Sakura's tailoring lesson 3 #Sakura's tailoring lesson 4 #Scone's Request #Woodcutting, action! 'London' *Cutting Corners #10 pieces of wolf skins #Broken Pocket watch #Chef's Creation 1 #Chef's Creation 2 #Collect the frenzy jelly #Completed key of clock hands #Daniel's Explanation #Fresh Strawberries 1 #Fresh Strawberries 2 #Looking for another Key #Looking for doggie Floret #Miracle Leaf #Moving Home #Mother's Snack #Nyago's Mumbling #Open the Door of Bell Tower #Open the Pocket Watch #Purin's Mama's Honey Tea 1 #Completed key of clock hands #Regain Gan-chan's treasure 1 #Regain Gan-chan's treasure 2 #Sad Wish #Secret box #Sleeping Dream Team #Strange Footprint #Strange Sounds #The Anger of Gan-chan #The best afternoon tea #The Eyes of the Eternal Wood Elf #The hold on of a little chef #The Key of Oyakata? 1 #The Key of Oyakata? 2 #The Location of the Kids #The present to Daniel #The Rolling Burry's Ball 1 #The Rolling Burry's Ball 2 #The temperature regulator 1 #The temperature regulator 2 #The third box of Latte #The trouble of Latte 1 #The trouble of Latte 2 #The Wood Elf =Events= #Hunger Strike #Monster wrangler #Happy Birthday Hello Kitty #happy Hearts Category:Lists